Dream of Love
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: Hook goes to New York in search of Emma, this remembers him and offers him to stay in her apartment. Emma has a dream and discovers her love for Killian. (Captain Swan) (One-shot)


**DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine. The fic is located in the chapter "New York city serenade" of the third season. It's my first fic of Captain Swan and OUAT. Please reviews with criticism constructive.**

**N/A: That dream I dreamed. Although I wasn't Emma :( I just watching the scene.**

**Special thanks to AnthonyBL, to translate this story.**

* * *

**Dream of Love.**

—Hook—He retreated to face me.

—Yes, my love?

—Don't you wanna stay here?—A smug smile touched the face of pirate.

—I see you missed me, Swan. Of course I'll stay. If you insist Princess—I rolled my eyes. He walked into my apartment.

I guided him to the bedroom where he would stay but when I wanted to leave, Hook took my wrist and prevented me out.

—Wait. What's the rush?—he said and he walked forward causing me to get cornered against the wall "What about if you give me a goodnight kiss?—He asked rogue.

—How about if I give you a punch—I said and tried to wriggle out of the grip hook, but he was stronger.

_Stupid Pirate._

—Why aggressiveness, my love—he said and approached to my face. I could feel the breath of Hook, dangerously close. He looked into my eyes and I had to make a great effort not to fall into his deep blue eyes.

Then I stepped on his foot. That was enough to let me go.

—Swan—I ignored his shout and I ran to the bathroom. There I washed my face with cold water. I looked in the mirror and remembered again what happened minutes ago. I went to my room and tried to sleep and forget the fresh breath of Hook.

After some hours and I have taken many turns in bed. I could finally sleep.

_I was in the woods. After looking surprised, I don't understood how I got here. I could see that Hook was facing me. He held me his hand inviting me to dance. I saw that I was wearing a light pink dress, like a princess' dress. We started to dance, but after a while broke the silence._

—_Hook. We... We can't. This is impossible— The smile on his face quickly turned into something I thought was frustration and sadness._

—_Yes, we can. Emma don't leave me. Please_

—_You want me to stay?—I said surprised._

—_I love you—He whispered in my ear. I smiled._

—_I also..._

I woke suddenly. Startled. My heart was going so fast that I thought it would come out of my chest. Why I had dreamed with Hook? And most disturbing... Why I almost say 'I love you'? Why couldn't stop thinking about him? Could it be that deep, deep down, I love Killian?

No. It couldn't be that. No. I had sworn I would never open the shield protecting my heart and I wouldn't do me delusions so that when finished won't hurt me as much. I had suffered enough. I didn't want more, but God, Killian makes my world spin and left me vulnerable and exposed. I couldn't accept that someone leave me again. All the men I opened my heart left me. Killian will do the same?

But he had proved be reliable. Because I bound him, and left him to the mercy of a giant. I had also beaten him and he always had been by me. When I lost my memory, he was with me. Really I like that pirate, arrogant and confident of his perfect body? But I knew the bottom was just that. An illusion. I knew he had suffered and he also was protected behind a shield. Pretending to be dangerous. Perhaps it seems that he and I were totally different, but really we are like two drops of water.

I got up and tried to forget about my dream. But I couldn't help thinking of him. When he said I love you. Although it was only a dream I felt chills in my skin. Like a small electric current.

I tried not to make noise to review Henry's room to make sure it has not yet awakened. I went beside the room that I usually left empty for guests. But today wasn't empty. Hook was there. And now I regret having invited him. I had not the slightest desire to see him after what happened last night.

I wondered if Hook liked the coffee. Just in case I prepared breakfast for three.

—You are friendly. You made me breakfast—Said an arrogant voice to which I had become accustomed—But I deserved it. After the way you treated me last night—I turned around. Facing him. I looked him some angry. He looked me funny.

—You should thank me that I didn't put you a black eye.

—Looks like someone got up from the left side of the bed—Said and then he circled my waist with his left arm and pulled me close to his body—What if I'm glad your morning?—He said gallantly.

Then he took my chin on his right hand and he came to my face. After a few seconds I felt his warm lips on mine moving decisively. I kept my eyes open for a few seconds while I struggled internally with myself. But then I closed my eyes and I got carried away. I wrapped my hands in his hair and I held to it.

Honestly I had wanted so stay for hours, but I left him.

—Emma. Admits you wanted to kiss me—He said with a sly smile. I could see the satisfaction in his blue eyes. I smiled slightly.

—In your dreams.

—Your kiss said otherwise" I could see a hint of mockery in his voice. He was still holding me.

—My kiss? You kissed me.

—Yes. But you allowed it— I rolled my eyes. He looked me with a smile smugly—You have three options: I kiss you. You kiss me. Or we kissed. What do you think, my love?


End file.
